Yukino vs Sabertooth
by FriendlyWeirdo845
Summary: Yukino decides she's had enough of Sabertooth and leaves it. She then gets more than what she bargined for when she left. Not a good summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Yukino VS Sabertooth **

All the guilds were celebrating their victory over the dragons with a huge, but fancy, party. Even Yukino, who was with the royal army at the time was there, but was about to leave when Sting, her old friend from Sabertooth caught up to her and really caught her off guard with what he said. "Master Jiemma and Minerva left the guild. We don't know where they are, but I'm the master now and we plan on starting anew."

"Well, what the hell does this have to do with me?" Yukino asked, obviously getting annoyed. Sting seemed to not notice the annoyance in her voice and continued talking. "Well, we've been kind of cold towards you, and we should never have been like that to you. We want you to come back to the guild. What do you say?" Sting extended his hand out, waiting for a handshake from Yukino.

Yukino's eyes nearly popped out of her head, but she just took out one of her celestial spirit keys. "Light Ecriture, Pain," Yukino shouted as the words appeared on Sting's chest and a stinging pain (no pun intended) coursed through his body. **(Note, I'm not sure if that type of magic is real, but since there's a dark ecriture, there might as well be a light version). **"Wh…wh…why did you…when did you learn…" Sting never got to finish his sentence as he was punted in the skull by Yukino. "I don't care that that pathetic excuse for a master or that bitch are gone," Yukino started, "You all are still the worst people I've ever known. Orga never shuts the hell up with his shitty singing, Rufus looks and acts like a creepy bastard, Rouge is like a doll and is a fucking drag all the time, and you Sting, are the worst of them all. You act so goddamn superior just because a dragon let you kill him. But, you couldn't beat a dragon slayer or an actual dragon. Leaving Sabertooth was actually one of the best things to ever happen to me. You guys are all dead to me," Yukino said as she was leaving. Rufus came after her. "But Yukino…" Rufus was Yukino's next victim as she hit him with a Light Ecriture Pain and got him away from her. Yukino then walked out of the castle, leaving Sting and Rufus on the floor in pain, and everyone else (especially Orga and Rouge) with utter shock on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yukino Vs Sabertooth (Part 2)**

Yukino spent the next couple days wandering around Earthland and got a job guarding a prison. While at that prison, she saw someone who brought back memories from her childhood; Angel from the Oracion Seis. Yukino could've sworn that she looked like her long lost sister, Sorano. To make sure, she walked into Angel's cell after unlocking it and sat on her bed. Angel got up, obviously pissed that somebody interrupted her nap. "Who the hell is it!?" Angel yelled at the person. Upon seeing her however, she was frozen. 'She…she can't…be'. Yukino could tell that she recognized her, and decided to make sure. "S...S…Sorano?" Angel then started to tear up. "Only one person knows me by that name…Yukino?" "Yeah, big sis, it's me."

Sorano pounced on Yukino and gave her a huge hug. "They told me, in the Tower of Heaven, that you were dead," Sorano said as she started to cry. "Well, I didn't even know that you were alive," Yukino said. "Yeah, I wish I were out of here so we could have the life we had before those damn Zeref worshippers ruined it for us," Angel professed in a sad voice with an equally sad look on her face. "Yeah," Yukino said. As if their prayers were answered, Lahar came to Yukino with some surprising news. "Yukino, due to the many amount of arrests we've made in the past couple of days, we need to let some prisoners go and serve their time under probation. Do you have any recommendations?"

Yukino then looked back at her sister's cell, and smiled. "Well, I do have one release request," Yukino started, "My big sister, Angel of the Oracion Seis, or as I know her, Sorano Arugia. "Alright, but she's not to leave your house unless she's with you. Understood?" "Yes sir," Yukino answered excitedly. This was the beginning of something good for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Yukino vs Sabertooth part 3

After Yukino got Angel (Sorano) released from prison, Sorano moved into the apartment Yukino moved into after she left Sabertooth. "So, Sorano," Yukino started, trying to make small talk, "You were in a dark guild?" "Yeah, Oracion Seis," Sorano said. "One of the reasons I joined was so that I could get to the outside and find you, Yukino," Sorano explained. "Oh! I got you something. Since I'm no longer a celestial wizard and you are, I found one of my old keys and I'm going to give it to you," Sorano said as she handed over the Caelum key to Yukino.

Yukino just hugged her sister and took the key from her. "Thank you so much, Sorano," Yukino said as she started to tear up. Sorano was taken aback by this at first, but returned the hug, and started to cry as well. "So Yukino, let's go to the café next door and tell me all about what you've been up to since we got separated," Angel offered after they released the hug. Yukino just smiled and nodded her head as she and Sorano headed out the door.

**30 minutes later…**

"So, you got into a really good guild, huh?" Sorano asked as she sipped her coffee. "Yeah, but Sabertooth wasn't just a good guild, they were #1," Yukino explained as she munched on a cookie. "But why did you leave?" Yukino then froze up and dropped her cookie on the floor. Sorano looked worried and tried to take it back. "Look, if you don't want to talk about it…" "No, no, no. It's okay. I lost a match against some member of Mermaid Heel named Kagura," Yukino took a brief pause before Sorano nodded, motioning for her to go on.

"And when I got back to where our guild was staying at for the games, that asshole, Jiemma made me strip down in front of the other guild members and remove my guild mark," Yukino said as she started to tear up. Sorano then got a pissed off look on her face. "I heard Jiemma and his daughter, Minerva left Sabertooth after the Grand Magic Games. I want to teach them a lesson so bad, but I don't know if I can," Yukino said as she banged the table with her fists.

Sorano then put her hand on her sisters. "Well, I'm pretty good at finding people. Why don't we go after them so you can get their revenge?" Sorano sweetly said, but with a little bit of venom. The venom spread to Yukino's smile as she nodded her head in agreement. "Let's do it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Yukino vs Sabertooth (Chapter 4)

After Yukino agreed to let Sorano help her find Jiemma and Minerva, Sorano and Yukino gathered as much information as they could about the two over a two week period, and Sorano thought she found something. "Yukino! I think I found what we're looking for. I found several people who reported seeing a man that looks a lot like you're old guild master; big white beard, pure white eyes, very muscular despite being an old man," Sorano said as she listed off all of the defining features. "That sounds like him, alright. Have you heard anything about Minerva?" Yukino asked.

"No, not yet," Sorano said, while she was looking through some papers. Yukino did the same and she found something important. "Sorano, I found her! I can recognize her by the shit ton of eye shadow she puts on herself. She's been hiding out with him, but seems to be doing a better job of hiding considering this is the only image we have of her," Yukino said as she handed the image taken by a lacrima camera to Sorano. "Hmmm, I recognize this place. It's called the Dark Seed bar. It's a bar where members of dark guilds like to hang out. When I was in the Oracion Sies, we'd always get new recruits there," Sorano said.

"Well, where is this bar?" Yukino asked, excited about finally finding where the two of them were. "The bar is in a really seedy part of Fiore. Not many people live there, except criminals out on the run," Sorano explained. Yukino looked a little uneasy about going over there at first. But, the thought of getting revenge against Jiemma and Minerva was too good to refuse. "Well, if we have to go over there to find them, then that's want we're going to do," Yukino said with her newly found confidence in her voice. Sorano just smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "Alright! I'll lead the way". And with that, they set off to find the two people who made life for Yukino miserable.

**At the Dark Seed Bar…**

Jiemma was sitting at the bar, downing another mug of beer, acting as if he wasn't on the run with people wanting his head on a silver platter. Minerva was just looking around, looking nervous. "Dad, are you sure we should be out here? The police might find us," Minerva said. "Ah Minerva, you worry too much. We are the strongest wizards in Fiore. If the police want to try anything, we'll just show them what real magic is all about," Jiemma said as he got another pitcher of beer.

"Dad, we're wanted fugitives. We got assault, animal endangerment, sexual harassment, and a shit ton of other warrants for our arrest. They will stop at nothing to get us!" Minerva said, trying to bring him back down to reality. Jiemma just sighed and put a hand on Minerva's shoulder. "Minerva, here, we are not alone. We are surrounded by hundreds, if not thousands of criminal elements that will help us. If they won't help us, we'll simply leave while the officers are dealing with them. We are not going to get caught. You feel better?" Jiemma asked after his little speech.

Minerva actually did feel a little better from that speech. "Yeah, I mean, we just tried to make those idiots as strong as us. It's not like one of our members is going to come bursting through the bar, and trying to kill us, right?" Minerva said before she started laughing at the idea. Jiemma started laughing too. "Yeah, I mean, what are the odds of that happening?" Jiemma said in between laughs. As the two were laughing, an explosion rocked the entire bar, and everyone, thinking it was the cops, ran out.

When Minerva and Jiemma turned to the source of the explosion, they found a giant hole in one of the side walls, and two people looking at them with malcontent. Those two people were Sorano and Yukino. Jiemma and Minerva were awestruck until Minerva elbowed her father in the ribs and said "I told you so."

**I, honestly, wasn't planning on continuing this story. But, some people really like it, so I decided why not try and finish it. And yes, I know I made Minerva and Jiemma OOC, but I wanted to add some humor into this. **


End file.
